The Essentials
by Lunation
Summary: "The first essential, of course, is to know what you want." A collection of one-shots. Multiple shippings [Contestshipping, Pokeshipping] & requests are accepted.


A.N. : Hello, my loves! Yes, I'm alive! But, unfortunately, this story is not new. I'm currently working on a _Coming Home_ chapter and was sorting through some of my one-shots, thinking, why did I even write these? I disposed of three stories and I'm morphing this one into a folder of random drabbles. If you are a constant follower of me, you'll recognize the second chapter that was added. Please forgive me and be on the lookout for my next update!

Summary : To be able to go forward and reconnect with an ex, one is required to have determination. Despite this, Ash still seems to have trouble when his "occasionally irksome" self decides to tag along.

* * *

Oblivious

* * *

The doorbell struck a bellowing tone multiple times as a finger continued to jab the silver button against the tall doorframe. From inside the gigantic house, a high-pitched crying squealed from the top floor, followed by a groan. Ash rolled his eyes while tapping his shoe to amuse himself while he waited. Pikachu was perched on the top of his other motionless foot and tugged on his sneaker laces. The yellow mouse stopped and squeaked when he saw the door begin to unlock.

"Arceus, sorry Ash," a man, only slightly younger than the Ketchum trainer had apologized, "it's kind of hectic in there, with the twins and all. We're getting used to it though." He ran his hand through his chartreuse hair and barely saw Ash catching a glimpse of his wedding band. He smirked and tapped his nails against the door handle.

Ash nonchalantly laughed and waved him off. "Don't worry about it. You're a busy guy, Drew. I really can't say that I know how you feel with having kids and a coordinating career to top it off, but this little fellow," he pointed to Pikachu, "can be quite the handful. He's matured, though. Thank Ho-Oh."

"Well, come in. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you," he added and led him inside. The foyer appeared like it was months ago; just before Ash had left his temporary house in Hoenn to visit Unova once again. He had the opportunity to catch up with his fellow friends Cilan and Iris, and being the eccentrically friendly man he was, he grabbed it when he could. He was offered a stay in the Hayden mansion until he figured out where he was planning to go next and was thrilled to see several of his old traveling partners drop by from time to time.

His vacation in the region of Unova only lasted for several months, so he decided to head back to thank Drew for his hospitable welcoming from before. He was greeted by Masquerain, who flew in circles while stalking him from an aerial view. The bug-type creature quietly cooed and swooped down. He began to head towards the living room archway, barely missing the stonework-walls that bordered it from either side. Drew awkwardly chuckled.

"Did I mention that he's been a little off?" he asked, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I swear, it's the Poke blocks we've been feeding him. Maybe Brock's recipes aren't really the safest things to feed performing team members. I thought the shipment he mailed us smelled off."

Ash nodded, remembering one incident he had with a roll of faulty treats. Bayleef gave him the cold shoulder for an entire week. It took the raven-haired man days to regain his trust, with the help of Gary, of course. He knew how his leafy teammate had a soft spot for the professor, as many others also did.

The two followed the hovering Pokemon through the hallways and towards the back of the house to see a brunette stumble along the double-set staircase. Just in time, another red figure hopped into action and held it's elongated arms out.

"Whew, thanks Blaziken," May huffed. Blaziken toothily grinned and headed out the back door to the yard, probably to go for a run or practice session. May's hair was tied in a ponytail with her signature bandanna. Her sapphire eyes widened at the sight of her childhood friend and bounded over to him. Completely ignoring her husband, she flung herself onto her former "adventure" companion. "Ash! What are you doing back? Rose and Grant really missed you on their first birthday."

He sighed and nodded, but no before looking at her attire. She was clad in a simple pair of sweats and a hoodie, yet Ash was still able to notice a slight bulge on her stomach from the revealing crack of her tee shirt that wasn't completely covered. She kept adjusting the hem of the hoodie, so he assumed she was trying to hide her abdomen.

"I came to La Rousse for a little visit," he said bluntly while examining her. He blankly looked down and her vision followed his in confusion. "Um, May, have you been overeating or something? You look bloated."

Her face went blank and the smile that was previously etched onto her lips faded. She always took her weight seriously and was almost repulsed at the remark given to her. She looked over and saw Drew snort. He was mentally visualizing how she would explain this to Ash once again. Their last talk about children didn't run as smoothly as scheduled.

"I'm... _dieting_! Yup. That's it." Forgetting the extreme cluelessness that was part of Ash's personality, she chose to play along, using it to her benefit. "I'm on an all carb-food course. It's working, isn't it?"

"Sure!" he answered, nodding unconvincingly. "May, I also came here for help."

The Hayden couple glanced at him with wonder. "What kind of help?"

Ash twiddled his fingers together as a blush came across his cheeks, which didn't occur as often as it used to. "Relationship help."

May's eyes lit up. She tried to think back to the last time he was in a relationship, bur couldn't draw back to a specific memory or date for that matter.

She had been meaning to patch up some issues with him and one of his former girlfriends, who he no longer talked to. May was distraught at the news of their separation, so this was the golden opportunity. It was dancing right in front of her. "Really? Great! Yes! Okay, you go make yourself comfortable on the couch in the family room and you," she said pointing to her husband, "should to check on the babies. Rosie's a little cranky, so can you to hold her? _Please?_"

She pouted when he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I have to head out after dinner, though. I'm suppose to replace Nurse Joy for the judging slot tonight."

Before she could give an alright to him, Ash jetted his thoughts back into the conversation. "That sounds cool, Drew! Wait, how come you haven't been competing, May? Is it because you're getting a little chunky?"

If her face didn't turn from joyful malicious before, it certainly was now. Her cheeks were stained fuchsia and Drew had to cover his mouth to prevent chuckles from coming out. May viciously glared at him and pointed to the staircase. He quickly left and could be faintly laughing from the kid's bedroom.

"Moving on, Ash. What's wrong? Did something happen?" she pondered. Her last talk with the Cerulean gym leader went well, but she discovered how hurt and upset the red head was. Ash had ended their long-distance relationship due to the complications of not seeing each other. But now that he was back, she wondered if it could be fixed. _With a little meddling it could_, the brunette thought with a smirk.

"Did you hear me, May? You look just like Drew with that face," he stated and poked her cheeks. She swatted him away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. I didn't even catch the beginning, to be honest. Repeat please?"

"So _she_ called my Poke Dex last night," he started out. His speech slowed down, which was one of the obvious signs of his nervous state coming into play. "I didn't pick up because I was in the shower, but you know I would have if I wasn't. You know that."

May nodded and closely focused to his tone. He paused and she begged him to continue. He snapped out of his drift off.

"Sorry. Anyways, I checked my missed calls and listened to her message. She left one. She said how she was cleaning out her spare room and found my old hat and was planning on mailing it back, but she started crying in the middle of the voicemail. She said she missed me, too."

He ended in a soft whisper and May frowned. She had never witnessed her Kanto friend tearing up in person, and especially not over the phone, so it was hard for hee to picture Misty in a state of despair.

In all seriousness, May cleared her throat. "Well, do _you_ miss her?"

"I do." He had abruptly shouted it out. She thought he would have put up a fight, saying how he was just confused about what she had left him that night on his dex, but he didn't. He didn't try to deny it. He didn't try to hide his feelings like the oblivious boy he used to be. Even May had thought that he was worse than her with his exponential level of denseness a few years back.

"I know that you two haven't talked in a while. About six or seven months, was it?" she asked to herself, but heard Ash mumble seven and a half weeks under his breath. She smiled. "Ash, you're three years older than me. You are the Sinnoh champion and girls fawn at the sight of you. You can do whatever you want if you try. I'll definitely help you along the way to get her back, and I'm sure Drew will too when we aren't taking care of all three kids-"

"Three?" Ash piped in.

"Two!" May exclaimed and bit her tongue. "Ha ha, silly me! But seriously, Ash. Go for it. She obviously misses you and I hate how awkward it is to see both of my friends not talking to one another. Be a man. Do it!"

"Yeah!" He pumped his fist into the air with excitement. "Thanks for the pep talk. I'm heading back to Pallet town to see mom tonight, so I'll have to drop by her gym. I hope her sisters don't kill me." He gathered his jacket from the counter with a grin. "I want to head there now. I'm ready for this. Wish me luck! Thanks again!"

May followed Ash out of the house and locked the door, giving him a hopeful wave. He stumbled along the cobblestone path. How typical of him.

Two arms wrapped around May as she watched him and it made her jump. A pair of lips pressed against her own when she turned around to see the culprit, although she already knew who it was. Green collided with blue.

"You love to playing with relationships, don't you?" Drew guessed and nuzzled her cheek. He closed his eyes and gently swayed her, holding her back to his chest.

"I love to _fix_ them. There's a difference. I'm being productive. And I think I really owed Ash this," she sighed and arched her neck. He moved his head closer to her. "He's done so much for me."

"I know. He helped us, if you don't remember. I wouldn't be surprised ir you didn't."

May gasped and whacked him along his chest. "How could I _not_? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I lost my memory of when we used to date, Hayden!"

"You're pregnant, Hayden?" he wittily retorted in a mocking way. His classic smirk grew broader. "I thought you were on a _carb diet_. My bad."

May stared at his taller frame and reached over to her fannypack that was sprawled along the counter without losing eye contact from him. "If you repeat that again, my Blastoise will mercilessly drench you. I will promise you that, grass head."


End file.
